A change in the Winds
by Skye-Tear
Summary: And that's when she let go. No longer Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf Village. But Sakura Haruno, Ex-Leaf nin. No matter the outcome, she would either survive  or die a missing-nin.
1. Life and Death

"I'm-...I'm sorry Sakura-chan...Please-...Please don't hate me..."

Said Kunoichin watched as her so-called bestfriend and loving team mate rushed away out of sight. Leaving the pink haired Kunoichin to only watch in total shock as Naruto Uzumaki-the same one who she had held dearly to her like a brother- left her there, barely hanging on to the side of a large gorge.

"Naruto! Naruto! Please! Kakashi! Sai! Someone! Pleas-!" The distressed calls of the pink-haired medic, was cut off by her right-thumb losing its grip on the slowly dampening soil.

Tears were streaming down her face as she clung for dear life.

She knew it was only time before she lost her grip and fell into her own watery death.

"Naruto...Please..." She whispered into the harsh wind hoping for some kind of miracle.

**"Look at you-look at us! Here you are hanging onto the side of a cliff, calling for someone who is most certainly not comin' back to save your sad, sad self!"**

_"Inner..? Is that you..?_

**"CHAA it is! The one and only inner of the about-to-die-Sakura Haruno-(who might I add is in the predicament because of her so-called bestfriend)! Yeah! The one and only!"**

_"Wow inner, way to give a girl some moral support..."_

Said inner replied by sticking her tongue out at said about to die girl.

**"Well you want some moral support? I'll give ya' some! Why is it always **_**you**_** who needs to be saved. Why is it always **_**you**_** who can never same yourself? Why is always **_**you **_** who can never do anything to save the other-**

_"SHUT-UP! I GET IT OK! I'M A WEAK HOPELESS KUNOICHIN WHO CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HERSELF OR OTHERS!"_

Silence follows...

**"That's my outer! Now that you've got that out, let's do something about saving your-'**

_Our_

**"Riigghhtt. Let's do something to save **_**Our **_**sorry ass."**

_"Whats the use... We're depleted of our chakra, have no supplies on us and- Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention we're hanging over that side of a FRICKEN CLIFF?_

**"Wow! Gees'.. Calm down there girly. We'll get through this!"**

_"Oh yeah? And how do you think we can do that?"_

**"Weellll... I was thinking we could just...Well you know... Let go and see where life leads us?" **She suggested sheepishly.

_"..."_

***Waits nervously***

_"Are you FUCKEN serious?"_

***Sweat drop***

**"I was kinda expecting that...Well do you have any bright idea's then?"**

_"..."_

**"Thats what I thought."**

_"Let's just say we do survive after falling over 700 feet drop. What do you think we would do after that"_

**"Hmmm...Well we're not going back to the village we so call "**_**home". **_

_"And why not?"_

**"Ok, let's put it like this. If we go back there is a 100 percent chance we will see that back-stabbing blonde. Also a small percent of seeing that **_**traitor **_**again. If we do go back, what would happen if we somehow ran into another problem like this? What if we die that time?"**

_"I see your point...You know what! I don't care anymore! All I was ever able to do for that village was work at the hospital. And I bet right now as we speak Ino is taking over for us. Tsunade always said Ino had the potential to become one of the best. She never told me that I could! I've also been stuck as a chuunin for three years!"_

**"You got that right girl! We've barley been able to do anything productive for three years! If we survive this we're gonna train till we become something for the leaf to awe at and heal till' we're just as good as the Hokage! CHAA!" **

Inner fist pumped.

_"Ok... I ready to let go, you ready for this inner?"_

**"Hell yeah girl! On the count of three!"**

_"One"_

_Sakura readied herself._

**"Two"**

The pink haired Ex-Kunoichin of the Hidden Leaf slowly drew the remaining amount of chakra she had left to surround her body in the attempt of creating a shield type barrier.

_"THREE!"_

And that's when she let go.

No longer Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf Village.

But Sakura Haruno, Ex-Leaf nin.

No matter the outcome, she would either survive or die a missing-nin.


	2. How it came to This

**CHATER 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Naruto characters included in this story!**

* * *

><p>*<em>FLASH BACKS<em>

"TALKING"

_SAKURA'S THOUGHTS_

**INNER SAKURA**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_And that's when she let go._

_"THREE!"_

_The pink haired Ex-Kunoichin of the Hidden Leaf slowly drew the remaining amount of chakra she had left to surround her body in the attempt of creating a shield type barrier._

**_"Two"_**

_Sakura readied herself._

_"One"_

__No matter the outcome, she would either survive or die a missing-nin.__

_But Sakura Haruno, Ex-Leaf nin._

_No longer Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf Village._

* * *

><p><em>*Flash back, three day earlier.<em>

_9.51pm_

_Location: Small motel in Grass country._

_Four ninja slowly drew off their winter cloaks that gratefully prevented any of the chilling winds getting to them._

_"AWWW MAN! I'M STARVING!" Announced the loud blonde, before he took off down the motel hall and through the door that led to the ninja's small but warm room._

_The remaining members of the team followed the famished blonde._

_10 minutes later*_

_"I can't believe we didn't pack any ramen! Kakashi-sensei! Why didn't we pack any ramen? How can I possibl-"_

_He was cut off by the fist of an annoyed pinkett colliding with his jaw._

_Sid pinkett sighed in annoyance as she rubbed her temples, attempting to rid herself of the terrible head-ache that was pounding inside her head._

_"OWWW! SAKURA-CHAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Whined an adorably cute, pouting Naruto Uzumaki. _

_"Please Naruto I've got a head-ache, and your proclaiming that the-worlds-going-to-end by not packing any ramen is most certainly not helping the pain in my head." She replied with a tired voice._

_"Ugly's right Dickless, there is no way that something so un-needed is going to become the end of the world." Added the other member of Squad 7._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! AND DID YOU JUST INSULT RAMEN? YOU PAY FOR THAT SAI!" Screamed the enraged jinjuriki container._

_Sakura growled in annoyance and flopped onto her mattress, before folding her not-so soft motel pillow over her head. Effectively blocking out the arguing boys on the other side of the room._

_Across from Sakura on his own mattress was the one and only_ _Kakashi Hatake, with his nose buried in a orange cover book. An occasional giggle was heard from the ex-anbu nin._

**_Next day, 4.51pm_**

_Four ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village were currently huddled a small scroll they had just received for their home village via messenger hawk._

_"Fugitive Uchiha Sasuke has been recently spotted 2 day's away from your current location._

_He has been seen travelling with three other shinobi, each harbouring unique abilities. _

_Track down and arrest criminal Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Signed Lady Hokage_

_"Tomorrow we'll leave and head for the last location Sasuke was last seen. Sai, you will be in charge of the detainment of the Uchiha's teammates. Naruto, I trust you not to go off and do anything stupid. You will also help Sai with detaining his teammates. Sakura, I expect you to stay back and out of the fight. Only entering the battlefield if one of us is badly injured. Understood?" Kakashi asked._

_A chorus of "Hai!" was heard from his team._

_"Good. Get some rest and be prepared."_

* * *

><p><p>

As Sakura fell she replayed those memories of the last few days that built up to her predicament.

She knew the night they prepared that something bad was going to happen.

But she ignored it and carried on.

_Why didn't I listen. Oh yeah that's right. No one would of believed me._

Of corse, when we had finally had been able to locate the missing Uchiha he had been a few kilometres ahead, but his team was lagging behind.

That red-haired bitch, loud mouthed shark looking boy and the orange haired guy.

Sai fought the shark dude with Zabuza's sword, while Kakashi dealt with the Orange haired man that had lost control of himself and began attacking Kakashi with the intent to kill.

Kakashi-sensai told Naruto and I too stay, but Naruto couldn't stand still. His eyes where always darting away to the block of tree's we felt Sasuke's chakra disappear.

It was hard to keep an eye on him as Kakashi-sensei and Sai needed to be healed.

But it didn't take long for Naruto to chase after the long lost member of our team.

I could have stayed and heal Sai and Kakashi-sensei, but instead I chased after Naruto.

When I had found Naruto, he was already in battle with Sasuke. Each just as beat-up as the other.

It was easy to tell Sasuke had the upper-hand. He was faster, had the sharingan and Naruto was holding back.

It was hard to watch the two ex-best friend's fight and defend. It hurt so much to watch as Sasuke sliced and cut Naruto up, and it hurt even more to watch Naruto hopelessly scream at Sasuke to come back home.

Naruto stayed on the defensive side, Sasuke on the offence.

Naruto left open a gap between his defence and Sasuke took full advantage.

I ran to Naruto, chakra lacing each step.

As Sasuke came closer to Naruto I screamed out to my bestfriend. He slowly turned to me with bright blue eyes, yelling at me to stay back.

But I didn't. I ran even faster, Sasuke's piercing red eyes locked onto mine. Something passes over his blood coloured eyes, something like pity. But it only lasted a few seconds as his chidori aimed at Naruto's exposed stomach.

The rest was a blur really. I was able to change the direction of Sasuke's lightning attack but slamming my fist into the ground. The punch wasn't much but it worked at least. His chidori blew the ground around him to pieces, smouldering rock and large rocks flew in the air.

That was when one of the larger rocks knocked me over. I slid across the ground a good 100 metres before sliding of the edge of the cliff. I was lucky enough to grab the side of the cliff with my right hand.

My left hung uselessly by my side as a large amount of crimson red oozed out of under the piece of rock that had pierced my skin.

That was when I hung there waiting for Naruto to come help. But he didn't. That's what began to worry me.

I used some of my left over strength to pull my head to the edge of the gorge. What I saw didn't help the worried feeling rushing through my veins.

Naruto. Was. Walking. Away.

He chose Sasuke over me.

Traitor.

* * *

><p><em>I'm-...I'm sorry Sakura-chan...Please-...Please don't hate me..."<em>

_Said Kunoichin watched as her so-called bestfriend and loving team mate rushed away out of sight. Leaving the pink haired Kunoichin to only watch in total shock as Naruto Uzumaki-the same one who she had held dearly to her like a brother- left her there, barely hanging on to the side of a large gorge._

* * *

><p>Pink hair whipped in the wind as the pinkett closed her eyes and waited for the impact.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 2!<strong>


	3. Sunny day

**A change in the Wind**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sunny day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto that are used in my story**

* * *

><p><em>Konoha-Hidden leaf village. <em>

_Time: 11:56 Date: _

_Wednesday 19th May_

_(One week after the accident)_

They all gathered there. Sorrowful expressions gracing each and every one of their faces. But no tears fell. Not just yet at least. But when they did. The only kind of tears that fell where the ones from the ninja who stood there. None from the bright sky above. It wasn't right. It was fit for a funeral. No. Definitely not. The sky was supposed to be crying. Pouring it's our heart out at the loss. But no. It wasn't like any other funeral where dark clouds loomed above and the forecast was bad.

The sky showed no sympathy to the ninja's below. No matter how loud a certain blonde Kunoichin cried. Nor a sign of sadness by the sight of the jinjuriki container clutching the clothing that rested above his heart, while silent porcelain tears ran silently down his face.

Slowly, after each ninja said his/her final words they left. Only after every one left did Naruto scream at the sky.

_Sakura Haruno;_

_Beloved daughter and friend._

_KIA (killed in action)_

**Naruto's point of view:**

It was stupid.

It was wrong.

Most of all it was unfair.

_She's gone...One of my best friends is gone._

_And it's all my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>No one's point of view:<strong>

It had been a week since the last time Naruto Uzumaki saw his best friend and team-mate Sakura Haruno. He had returned back to the village beaten and broken a day after he and the rest of team seven fought against the ex-sound nin.

He had woken up two days after being brought home. Without Sasuke.

As soon as he had got dressed, he was at the Hokage's tower in a flash. When he entered Tsunades office he was shocked.

Tsunade was there of corse, she had her head in her hands. Her elbows resting on her desk. She was crying her heart out, his heart had clenched as he watched her body continuously shake as she sobbed.

He had a bad feeling.

"Baa-chan?" He asked warily, as he entered her dimly lit office.

She didn't look up, nor did she look like she heard him.

"Baa-"

He was cut off by her shaken and hoarse voice.

"She's gone Naruto...They couldn't find her. Nothing. She's dead."

It was then Naruto had noticed a piece of red material lying infront of her.

His heart clenched again.

Sakura's head-band.

It sat there, mocking him. As if saying; _It's your fault._ Over and over again in his head.

Slowly and shakily, he walked forward. His arm extended to pick up the object.

As his fingers clutched the cold red material surrounding the metal, he pulled back his fingers the slightest bit.

Naruto got over it and picked up his beloved team-mates head-band and clutched it in his hands.

He turned it over and ran his thumb over the large scratch that cut directly in the centre of the leaf's insignia.

_No matter the outcome, she would either survive or die a missing-nin_

* * *

><p><em>Location: Small house in Grass Country<em>

_Time: unknown_

_Date: unknown_

Sakura's mind

_Where am I? _

_It feels so cold..._

_It hurts..._

_It hurts so much..._

_Make it stop..._

_Help me please..._

_Please!_

_Please! Help make it stop!_

_It's killing me!_

_Make the pain go away! _

_PLEASE! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!_

"She'll be waking up soon."

"Doesn't mean she'll survive though."

"Have faith in the child Hiroku. If she can feel the pain it means her body if starting to function properly again."

The man fixed the older lady with a scrutinizing glare.

"Please Hiroku, save yourself the trouble and stop with the faces."

The young man turned away and watched the small pink haired girl withering in pain. Her screams and pleas for help had quietened down some time ago.

"It hurts...Please...Make it stop!" The pinkett wailed as a another surge of pain shot throughout her body.

The older lady rushed to the younger girls side.

"Kiko what are you doing?" Hiroku questioned the elder.

Kiko waved off his question and began slowly soothing the girl they had found just over five days ago.

"The girls lucky to be alive. She was stupid to have even got herself stuck in that river." The younger man mumbled bitterly.

Kiko out right ignored the boy and continued soothing the terra-filled girl.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Unknown<em>

_Time: 3:51am_

_Date: Saturday 22nd May_

"Leader-sama, i'm sorry to inform you that none of my medics have the skill you require to heal either of your members."

"Sorry does not heal me men Hiro-san." A deep voice rumbled in feint annoyance.

The much smaller man cowered in fear as the space between himself and the much more powerful, god pronounced ninja shortened.

"Since you, and your medics are all unable to heal my men I have to need for your services." The second meaning to the nins words, were clearly heard.

_I no longer need you, now die._

He began closing in on the cowering medic.

"Wait! I-...Please! Don't kill me!"

"You're services are no longer needed by the akatsuki. You also know things about my organisation. Now give me one good reason why I should not snap you scrawny neck here and now. You have thirty seconds Hiro."

With that that shinobi strode back to his desk.

Hiro began searching his mind for ideas that could possibly save his life.

_19 seconds._

_15 seconds._

_10seconds._

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1.-_

"Wait!"

Hiro stood there in shock.

The other man's hand was already wrapped around his neck.

"I-I have an idea." Hiro gasped as his lungs began asking for air.

"Well?"

"A girl." Hiro chocked out.

The man tightened his grip.

"You think a girl can solve my problems Hiro?" A hint of amusement barely audible to the other mans ears.

"Yes." Hiro rasped.

"She's-" He gasped in another small amount of air.

"The 5th Hokages apprentice-

Another small taste of oxygen.

"Sakura! Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf Village-"

Hiro was cut short as the larger man threw the medics lifeless body to the ground.

The ninja glanced out of the window which barley lit his dark office. He watched as the rain droplets raced each other down the outside of the glass.

"Sakura Haruno. Be ready for us." A sadistic smirk reached his face as he turned away from the window.

His face covered piercings each glistening is the dark light.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Sakura's mind.<em>

_Time: unknown_

_Date: Saturday 22nd May_

_Inside Sakura's mind:_

_It's so dark and cold...But the pain is beginning to numb..._

_Why is it so dark?_

_Why can't I wake up?_

_Why does it hurt?_

_Why can't I remember?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long!<p> 


	4. Remember me

**A change in the Wind**

Chapter 4

Remember me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>Location: Small house in Grass country<p>

Time: 7:15

Day: Wednesday 25th May

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's point of view;<em>

_Words can hardly describe, nor fathom the feeling of betrayal and horror that I endured._

* * *

><p><strong>No one's point of view:<strong>

For three days Sakura had endured different kinds of pain.

Mental.

Physical.

And one that everyone feels in their lives every once in a while.

Heart-break.

No. It wasn't the kind of thing you got when you broke up with a boyfriend/girlfriend. It was much worse.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's point of view;<em>

I had woken up three days ago. I would of still been unconscious if it wasn't for Inner's constant nagging. She was also the one who is helping me with remembering, she keeps on showing me memories of the past. Of _my _past. I began crying when I saw things I wished I didn't. Inner keeps on t showing memories of certain people who seems like strangers.

The first thing she showed me was why I was bed seeing that memory I remembered who Naruto was. But that wasn't the worse. She took me back to when I was thirteen, she showed a boy that was leaving. She showed me who he was and what he had meant to me. I tried my best not to cry. Key word; I _tried._ She told me this was the guy tht was the reason I am who I am today. The boy who sent me through a spiral of changes and unwanted emotions.

I hate that boy, I now hated him with a passion. After seeing how pathetic I was because of him. After seeing how I constantly disregarded my ninja training for apperence.

Pathetic.

That's what he always called my Inner explained. Annoying as well.

Sasuke Uchiha.

I wish I'd never met him.

After a while I fully remembered These people;

Shizune, Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai.

But there were a few who I kinda remembered but was still a little fuzzy;

Yamato, Hinata, Orochimaru, Tenten and a few others.

But Inner went silent after I explained ti her I couldn't remember who the man with silver hair was.

After a few seconds of silence she just said;

**_Never mind Saku, it's best if you don't remember that part._**

I didn't believe her for one bit. The silver haired man seemed important. After an hour of ngging Inner for some clues on the man, she simply told me;

**_You've been through a lot today Saku, I don't want to be the one responsable for sending you into an emotional wreak._**

_Come on Inner, whats' one more little memory gonna do?_

I regret nagging inner to tell me who he was. She showed me the memories of the silver haired man, who she told me went my the name of;

Kakashi Hatake.

He chose favorites you know. He picked that Sasuke over me. Apparently I didn't show enough skill like Sasuke _and_ Naruto showed.

I don't want to talk anymore about that hurts too much.

Inner won't stop showing me a picture of a girl with bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Inner tells me that her names Ino Yamamnaka and she's my best friend. I don't know who that girl is. Inner kept at it though. Showing me memories of when I was younger. Most of the images had that same girl but younger in it sticking up for me, and teaching me about flowers. Inner also said we were rivals. But I don't believe her. I would remember something like that. Right?

Now Inner insists I have some kind of memory loss.

But the day that I did wake up, I found myself in a strange room with an older women around the age of sixty. She explained to me that she, and her grandson Hiroku had found me laying unconscious at the edge of a small river. After finding me they brought me back here and began helping myself warm up.

The old lady Kiko is a healer. It surprised me when she explained that in her _youth_ she was a ninja. (And a good one at that.)

Youth.

Lee.

Gai-sensei.

I surprise myself a bit when I healed a cut on my hand.

That's when inner explained that I was training under Tsunade as a medic-nin. I told Kiko that part, she was ecstatic.

I also asked her is she would teach me some of her medical skills.

To say that she was happy that I asked was an understatement. She literally jumped for joy. I never knew someone so old could jump to high.

A day ago, Hiroku (the grandson of the lovely lady Kiko) left to go to the market. I had offered to go with him, but Kiko said it was still unsafe for me to go on such a long walk. So instead, I am sitting in the bed that I have been resting in for quite some time now. A few pieces of paper sitting there in front of my crossed legs, a pencil held shakily in my hand. After she had finished pouring her heart out onto the paper.

The paper so far read:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Naruto,<em>

_Do you remember when we were best friends? When we'd share our every thought? Every smile? And every laugh? Oh, and did you remember when you broke my heart? Because I seem to remember that more than anything. I trusted you, I trusted you to take care of my heart. I trusted you not to take it and stomp on it._

_The day you betrayed my trust was the day that I lost all my trust for you. I believed that you would take care of my heart and that's why I left it with you for all these years. Well, I am taking it back because at this very moment I can't trust you with my heart. In fear that you will hurt me once more._

_Look at me through my eyes and feel the pain I hide inside._

_It breaks my heart; it makes me sad to think of all the times we had. You made me laugh and you made me cry. And all that I can do is sigh, and wonder why. I'm sorry Naruto, but I've made up my mind and chosen to not come back to the village. (You all properly think i'm dead by now right?)_

_Nothing can change my mind. Because I couldn't stand going back to the village then seeing you there. It will remind too much of why I can't come to say that I trust you._

_I want to be able to look at you and not be hurt by you._

_It would be hard to go back, because every mission I would worry if it would be my last. If we met up with **him** again, and have the same thing happen again. Naruto, you need to understand that he **left** us. He **betrayed** the village. _

_But I guess that's what i'm kinda doing to huh? Maybe._

_Go on with your life Naruto, forget about Sasuke and that silly promise you made to me. Because now that i'm not there who are you fulfilling a promise too?_

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

><p>As I finished my letter I felt tears begin to prickle my eyes.<p>

As fast as I could, I screwed my first letter up and through it to the corner of the room. I brought my knees under my chin and squeezed my eyes shut tight. Some tears escaped my closed eyes.

Slowly I picked up another letter and began to write once again.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Naruto,<em>

_I'm sorry Naruto, but I've made up my mind and chosen to not come back to the village. (You all properly think i'm dead by now right?. So this must be some shock huh?)_

_Nothing can change my mind._

_Naruto, you need to understand that he Sasuke left us. He **betrayed** the village. _

_But I guess that's what i'm kinda doing to huh? Maybe._

_Go on with your life Naruto, forget about Sasuke and that silly promise you made to me. Because now that i'm not there who are you fulfilling a promise too?_

_Maybe one day I'll visit you. But until then I've decided i'm going to become stronger. And become a medic nin Lady Tsunade can be proud of._

_I won't watch you're backs any longer. _

_Soon you'll all be watching as I stand beside you all._

_Please say good-bye too Hinata, Tenten, Shika and the others._

_Till next we meet._

_S.H_

* * *

><p>A few stray tears splattered onto the letter. I wiped my tear streaked cheeks and folded up the letter.<p>

I stared at the tears drops on the folded up letter. So many tears. In all of those memories inner showed me I had watched my younger self cry so many tears.

But now enough is enough. No more tears. No more crying. No more feeling bad for myself.

"No more."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4 IS DONE!<strong>

Sakura remembers some of her old friends. But she's still a bit unclearwith her medical skills.

And how will the akatsuki react when the find that Sakura had died.

Will Pein go on a massive rampage?

Or do they still think she's alive?


	5. Dead man walking

**A change in the Wind**

Chapter 5

Dead man walking

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Tea Country<strong>

**Time: 7:45am**

**Date: Two years later**

_No one's point of view:_

_Sakura's day..._

"Get any closer and I'll rip off that pretty little head of yours!"

"You won't even survive one fucking minute bitch!"

"Do you kiss your mum with that mouth?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUCT SAY ABOUT MY MUM BITCH?"

"I SAID, "HOW CAN YOU KISS YOUR MUM WITH THAT MOUTH?" CAUSE I SURE AS H ELL WOULDN'T WANT TO WITH THAT POTTY-MOUTH OF YOURS!"

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MUM AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! COME ON BITCH! BRING IT ON!"

"Well, if you're offering OLD MAN!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKEN CALL ME YOU PINK HAIRED BITCH?"

"I CALLED YOU AN _OLD MAN!_ What? IS YOUR _HEARING_ GETTIN' A BIT OLD TOO?"

"YOU FUCKEN SHORT BITCH! I'LL HAVE FUN SHREDDING YOU TO BITS!"

"WHAT? IS THAT THE BEST COME BACK YOU GOT OLD MAN?"

"FUCKIN' LITTLE BITCH! I'M NOT FUCKING OLD!"

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT OLD MAN? I HEAR THAT WHEN YOU START GETTING GREY HAIRS, IT'S A SIGN OF AGEING!"

"MY HAIR IS FUCKING SILVER BITCH! USE YOUR FUCKING EYES! YOU GOT THEM RIGHT? CAUSE BITCH I THINK YOUR'RE BLIND!"

"I'M NOT BLIND YOU BASTARD! BUT I THINK I'M GOING TOO IF I HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING AT YOUR FACE!"

"YOU WANT TO FUCKING GO ME BITCH?"

"LIKE HELL! BUT I'D LOVE TO SNAP THAT NECK OF YOURS!"

"BRING IT ON PINK BITCH!"

"YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDLE IT _OLD MAN_!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND FUCKIN' SEE FOR YOURSELF!"

"GET READY OLD MAN CAUSE I'M GONNA RIP EACH OF YOUR OLD WRINKLY LIMBS OFF ONE BY ONE! **CHA**!"

* * *

><p>The ground beneath the silver haired mans feet smashed open, rocks and other debris flying into the air. It was hell for him to dodge, especially when a bright blur of pink came flying at him with a fist full of chakra.<p>

"DIE YOU OLD MAN!"

By no means did this young girl go around picking fights with old people. Most definitely not. The pinkett respected everyone of her elders.

But this was most defiantly not one of those days.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's point of view;<em>

It wasn't my fault that I was at the moment destroying a small clearing in Tea Country, the old guy had started it first.

_"Right Inner?"_

**_"..."_**

_"Inner?"_

**_"..."_**

_"INNER!"_

**_"What? I'M TRYING TO ENJOY THE SIGHT OF THAT MANS AMAZINGLY TONED ABS!"_**

**_"_**_INNER! REMEMBER THAT'S OUR ENEMY YOU'RE OOGALING AT!"_

**_"What? So now I'm not allowed to enjoy the sight of such a gorgeous and sexy man just because he's trying to kill us? Your such a downer Saku..."_**

_"You just said it yourself Inner, but I'll put it into idiot sense for you. OLD MAN TRYING TO KILL ME."_

**_"Woah, just woah. You didn't have to put it in idiot sense ya' know. It hurts people's feelings."_**

_"You're not a real person, so you can't be meaning you."_

**_"..."_**

_"That's what I thought."_

**_"Fuck-you saku."_**

_"You sound like the Akatsuki dude now, he swears like a sailor."_

**_"I know! Oh, and good one about his mum! You almost sound like we when I'm out and kickin'! I'm so PROUD of you Saku!"_**

**_*Starts crying anime tears*_**

_*Sweat-drop*_

_"Why do I even bother..."_

**_"Now! Let's get back to beating this sexy god to a bloody pulp!"_**

_"Whatever..."_

* * *

><p>"DIE YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"<p>

"YOUR NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO KILL ME IF YOU'RE THAT SLOW OLD MAN!"

"BRIGHT IT ON PINKY!"

"WITH PLEASURE!"

* * *

><p><em>"Inner I've got an idea to finally end this stupid battle."<em>

**_"Spill girl!"_**

Sakura smirked as the silver haired man held his large scythe to her neck.

"It's over pink bitch." He smirked, and raised his scythe.

"Not just yet." Sakura replied with a small smirk.

_"Kanashibari no Jutsu(1)."_

"What the fuc-"

Sakura gave the man a small smile and turned away waving to him over her shoulder. "See ya-" Her smile grew"-old man."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Unknown<strong>

**Time: Unknown**

**Date: July 1st **

_No one's point of view;_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THATS WAS THE GIRL?"

"Calm down Hidan."

"WHY THE FUC-

"Listen to the money-whore Hidan, yeah."

"MAKE ME YOU BLONDE PANSY-ASS!"

"Hidan are you sure you want to start a another fight right now? After all you just got beaten by a _girl._"

"SHE DIDN'T BEAT M-

"Hidan, Kakazu, Deidara. Leader has called a meeting. He expects you three to also be there." A velvety voice interrupted.

"Whatever Uchiha." A certain blonde artist grumbled.

* * *

><p>"As most of you are aware of, Haruno Sakura has been found. But has unfortunately escaped from our grasp.-<p>

Deidara snicked at the silver-haired Jashinest.

Said man glared back.

-Haruno is to be brought back here immediately and without serious injury. But if force is needed, it can be used. The Leaf-Village had given up hope for Haruno and have already proclaimed her dead with little thought. Until Haruno is brought back here and I give the 'OK' you all are not to let the information of the girl being alive get loose. Itachi you are to lead the capture of Haruno Sakura, take caution and remember not to draw any attention. Take Kisame with you and any of the others you think you will need to help assist the capture."

The shadow hidden man signalled for his subordinates to leave.

Annoyed grumbles and hisses of protest were soon out the door.

* * *

><p><em>No one's point of view:<em>

It has been two years since Haruno Sakura had been pronounced by the village she dedicated the most part of her life to.

After training with an Ex-medic nin (Lady Kiko) for twenty-four months and a bit, Sakura had learnt all that she could possible learn from her teacher. Her medic skills had began improving in the first two weeks, showing her great skill with chakra control and healing. It did take over a week though for her to remember some of the beginner techniques, but with the help of Inner and some of her magic-mumbo-jumbo Sakura was almost at the stage she was before she had the accident. Lady Kiko spent day and night helping Sakura improve, most days Sakura was up at dawn training out in the backyard (that had grown a few small craters in it.) She trained till dusk, but kept at the training. Kiko-sensei also taught Sakura a few wind-based ninjutsu's and one or two water style Jutsu as-well.

But the day soon came when Lady Kiko told the pinkett that there was nothing more she could teach her student, Sakura had finally suppressed her. Her mentor even mentioned something about being almost equal to the Hokage in medical nin-jutsu's, but Sakura just let that pass. She would not stop learning more medical jutsu's until she had finally surpassed her ex-mentor and Hokage.

That was her goal.

She wasn't going to give up like she might have before.

She now had a goal and was going to reach it, even at all cost's.

For she was Sakura Haruno, EX-Leaf nin and S-class medic nin in the making.

She wasn't going to back down from anything that stood in the path to her dream, no idiot akatsuki trying to rip her to sheds randomly, nor any people from her _old_ memories.

For they were now all of her enemy's.

But she now needed to take care of one of the walls blocking her from her path. She needed to see the grave. The grave where she was going to now bury all of those un-wanted memories.

All ties were soon going to be cut.

**Watch out Kohonah. **

**The deads walking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about chapter 5 taking so long to get out! <strong>


End file.
